Count On Me
by xShadowDreams
Summary: Urara and Jun are going out but after all Jun ends up heartbroken thanks to Urara. What is Hikari going to do to make Jun feel better? Includes some swearing and sexual content but nothing serious.. it's rated T for a reason.
1. Everything Seems To be okay Until

**Count On me**

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own pokemon If I did Jun would be already my slave..**_

It was a Cloudy day at Hearthome City. Jun was running as fast as he could to get some time to see his childhood friend perform at a contest, but he was kind of late. He didn't make it on time; however, he at least got to see the end of his best friend's performance.

"Hikari you did amazing!"

"But Jun you were late right? How in the world did you see me perform?"

"Come on I saw 5 seconds of it, and it was totally amazing"

"Something's never change" Hikari laughed. Somehow she was really happy that he came to see her. Even if he actually didn't even watch half of her performance, but that was okay because he was Jun the guy who stole her heart.

"Jun, Where were you exactly?" asked a mysterious chick that was behind Jun and Hikari. They both knew who she was. Yeah well first of all, It was Hikari's rival and second Jun's girlfriend.

"URARA!" Jun yelled almost pale "Hikari you didn't tell me she was going to be here. She is going to kill me" he whispered to Hikari so Urara wouldn't hear.

"I just can't believe you left me all alone it's just... stupid, but I am glad I found you." Urara said kind of irritated.

"Amazing, so actually you left your girlfriend all alone like what?" Hikari said laughing "Dude what's wrong with you? You are not helping me at all!" Jun was starting to worry. Everyone knew Urara was Jun's girlfriend for almost a year now, and Hikari hated to pretend everything was okay even though sometimes there wasn't a choice. Jun was a boy who would never feel the same way as Hikari does for him.

Hikari started walking away from them while Urara and Jun were having their relationship problems which Hikari was just not part of them. Now they are 18, and they knew each other pretty well. As Hikari started growing up; she started developing feelings for him in more than just a friend/brother way. She remembers that they started going out for a while but it didn't last long until he told her that he was dating Urara. Urara and Jun met in a contest while Hikari was performing, so they starting going on dates. Eventually they end up falling in love.

"Hikari are you there? You should hurry up. Urara and I are going to Starbucks, and you should go with us"

"sigh what gives alright I'm coming"

"Okay, we are going to be waiting for you outside. Just don't get lost, or I will have to come and find you!" Jun said as he walked away.

**Some minutes later..**

"I am ready. Sorry it took so long I was talking to a friend of mine on the phone ,and where exactly is Urara?" Hikari said exhausted.

"It's okay don't worry. Who Urara? Damn that girl already went to Starbucks. She was just too pissed off that you took so long. Let's get going before she rapes my credit card." Jun said half laughing.

"Rape your credit card? Seriously?"

"Well it's just a way of saying that she is going to use all my money" Jun took Hikari's hand and went to Starbucks running. She was bright red.

"Before we get there we have to keep distance you know she gets kind of jealous."

"Yeah I know, and that's what I can't stand sometimes." she whisper the last part of the sentence.

**Starbucks**

"So Hikari you did pretty well today at the contest. I hate the fact that we didn't get to the finals, but we will do better next time right?"

"Yeah sure we will. Thanks I guess. Are you guys staying tonight at Hearthome City's hotel?"

"Yeah we are. It's kind of late, and there is going to be a thunderstorm tonight if I am not wrong so yeah"

"And how did you know that Jun?"

"I watch TV you know"

"YEAH RIGHT!" The two girls laughed at Jun. He never watched tv. He was training his Empoleon most of the time.

"But it's true!" He said embarrassed.

"Whatever.. we should go to the hotel now"

**At the hotel**

"Dude we want to stay in this hotel do you have any rooms?" Jun asked.

Hikari was looking at them she was kind of happy for Barry. It was obvious that he loved Urara with all his heart. They were holding hands all the time, kissing, and that was something that made Hikari's heart broke a little bit more every time.

"We just have 2 rooms. One of them has a twin bed, and the other one has a king which one are you guys going to take?"

"I will take the big room. Hikari would you mind taking the small one?"

"Nope not at all" [Lies lol]

"Are you kidding me? We have to sleep in the same room! I am so not ready for this one." - Urara complained.

"We are not kids anymore. Anyway we know how to handle things Urara. I sleep on the floor so now shut up" - Jun sighed

"Okay now that makes sense, AND DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU STUPID!"

Jun just rolled his eyes. I mean it's not like they are gonna have sex anyway but someone thought so, and it was Hikari. she was pale; she really didn't want to imagine what can actually happen in their room tonight.

"Goodnight Hikari. If you need anything I'll be here"

"Thanks. Even though I don't think I will need you guys. I really don't want any surprises."

"Me neither" Urara said.

"Gosh people, it's not like we are gonna do anything Urara relax please."

After that they all went to their rooms, Hikari was thinking about every single thing that might happen in their room. She was trying to get her mind out of those two. She needed to think about what to do with her life. she was wrong. she was loving the wrong guy, but she knew she just couldn't quit. Hikari was sure about a possibility to be with him. They dated before, and damn he is a good kisser. Hikari knew that since he stole her first kiss as well as another thing, but they promised to each other to not speak about it again. It has been 4 years since that happened anyway, so maybe he doesn't even remember.

**The next morning**

"Guys its 12 PM we should get going." as Hikari opened the door the she wanted to scream, and she did.

"HOLY SH*T!"

"What happened?" - Jun asked confused

"LOOK AT YOURSELF! OH MY GOD I HAVE TO GO BYE!" Hikari was shocked. She ran as fast as she could. She went to the pokemon center to see if her pokemon were ready.

"What did we do?" Barry was still confused until he looked himself just to found out that he was in the same bed as Urara, but there was another detail.. They were both naked.

"DAMN! NOW I KNOW WHY HIKARY RAN AWAY! URARA WAKE UP!"

"What do you want? I am tired."

"Look at yourself for a second, and then tell yourself what happened"

"Oh my god.. Are you trying to telling me I slept with you in the same bed, and that we actually did it?" Urara was shocked she couldn't believe it.

"IT HAPPEN ACCIDENTALLY! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! Hikari saw this by the way, so we kinda have to go after her."

"YES, YOU DO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS! WHAT THE HELL IT'S NOT LIKE I AM NAKED HERE WITH YOU IN THE SAME BED BECAUSE A GHOST DID IT! NOW, MOVE YOUR ASS BEFORE HIKARI FREAKS OUT EVEN MORE!"

"OKAY, OKAY IT'S ALL MY FAULT NOW GOSH!"

They took a shower, got dressed, and they went to the pokemon center after Hikari.

**Okay, This is the first chapter. I think it's kind of funny, but what do you guys think? Oh btw I just want you to know that this IS A TWINLEAFSHIPPING FANFIC even tho it's looks like it's only about Jun and Urara it's really not.**

**Jun:** I am mad at you did you know that?

**Me:** why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything I swear lol

**Urara:** oh yes you did. YOU MADE US HAVE SEX AND THEN HIKARI SAW US! What's wrong with you!?

**Me:** I didn't mean it. It came naturally ask my imagination not my fault.

**Jun and Urara :** Yes it is..

**Me:** Okay fine now ZIP IT!


	2. We Are Getting Married

**Count On me.**

**Pokémon Center.**

"HIKARI! ARE YOU HERE?" Urara and Jun yelled.

"Am I invisible or what? Of course I'm here gosh."

"Are you okay?" Jun asked.

"Yeah of course I am. Why would I feel a little just a little bit SCARED AND FREAKED OUT? I mean it's not like something weird happened."

"'Hikari you are being sarcastic did you know that?"

"Yep."

"We are really sorry."

"It doesn't matter."

"We wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Jun?"

"We are going to get married."

Those words just killed Hikari inside. It was pretty obvious that Jun didn't notice how Hikari was still in love with him. Now, there is the answer to what happened last night. Everything seemed so clear for her and yet so painful. She wanted to run, and she did.

"Hikari wait!"

"What happened to her?"

"I have no idea. I will be back"

Jun left the pokemon center, so he could find Hikari. He knew something was wrong, but Hikari didn't want to tell him. Jun saw a blue haired chick running. It was Hikari for sure. Jun went after her.

"HIKARI WAIT!"

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Jun finally caught up to her. They were side to side running, but he got sick of it. He pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked while crying.

"Just hugging my best friend."

"You just don't get it. Jun leave me alone!"

"Then stop hugging me"

"What!" Hikari realized that she was actually hugging him real tight, and she didn't want to let go of him that was for sure.

"Hahaha you silly girl. What's wrong with you? Come on let's sit over here."

They sat under a tree for a while, so that they could talk. Hikari's head was on his shoulder while he was taking her hand to make her feel better.

"Hey now tell me what's wrong? Why did you just run away like that?"

"I just can't believe what happened between us meant nothing to you! I mean we just stay in this city, and what you do is actually have sex with your girlfriend! Then you just tell me that you are going to get married to Urara just like that? When we were together you left me Just to be with her."

"Okay now I get it you are upset. Hikari listen we didn't went that far though."

"THAT FAR? Are you kidding me!? We had out first kiss together and.. also out first time. Then all you tell is that we didn't went that far?"

"We promised to not talk about it again remember?"

"I don't care anymore Jun. I just don't! You know what!?"

"What?" Hikari and jun were 4 centimeters apart from each other.

"It's okay if you marry her as long as you are happy. I am happy too. you know we should go.. Urara might be worried about you, and she might start over thinking." Hikari said getting up.

"Yeah you are right."

"You know, I heard that Shinji was going to be around here soon."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

**Back In the Pokémon Center**

"Hey Urara we are back!"

"What happened to you Hikari?"

"Nothing I just had one of those moments where everything seems to bring you down that's all."

"Even good news?"

"Haha Yeah." Hikari said half laughing.

**Later that day**

"Hikari we are going to sleep goodnight see ya."

"Hey, uhm.. I don't want any surprises just to let you know"

"Believe me there aren't going to be any surprises. I am almost sure this time."

"Oh my god you said almost!? should I even bother believing you? haha Jun you are pretty amazing. Just kidding you wish you were amazing as me." Hikari teased.

"Hikari wait until tomorrow and I swear to god that I will make you regret of what you said."

"Well anyway I am going to sleep see ya fools" Urara said as she went to her room.

"Good night Hikari"

"Good night."

Hikari was already in her room, but she couldn't get to sleep. She went outside of her room to get a hot chocolate since it was pretty cold. Hikari needed a moment to organize her mind. She already knew some new things, and in just 1 day. For example, Jun does remember what they did when they were 14, and that actually Urara and him are getting married. It was just too much information for her to organize in her mind, so she needed time to think. Suddenly Jun appeared.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah I need some time to think you know."

"Same here. Urara is already asleep, and it's pretty cold either way I actually went to get a hot chocolate then I just saw you here."

"Oh I guess we finally have some time alone. Just don't think wrong, or I will fine you."

"Fine me? Seriously? Hikari that's something that I would say, but meh it's okay if you say it just this once." He said laughing.

"So Jun tell me something. When did you two got with the idea of getting married?"

"It was my idea, but we decided to tell you later not to be mean though I mean I asked her to marry me three months ago to be honest."

"I see.. I think I understand whatever it doesn't matter."

"Hikari would you shut up?"

"What?"

"It's not like I am 'that' stupid I still can figure out that you have feelings for me."

Hikari's heart stopped for five seconds. She just couldn't believe he actually knew maybe he was smarter than she thought.

"So? It's not like you care. now I will leave." Hikari started walking away, but Jun stopped her.

"You silly girl of course I care maybe more than you think I do."

"There's nothing you can do about it. You are going out with Urara now I will go to sleep goodnight."

"Goodnight Hikari" Jun sighed.

Hikari went to her room in silence. Later on Jun went to his. As the night was getting to an end. Urara woke up it was 6 AM; she got up from the bed and got out of the room. Jun noticed this, and he started following her but she didn't know. Hikari woke up and looked at the window. She saw Urara with someone else but Who? Maybe she knew him, but she wasn't sure and out of nowhere Jun appeared as he turned on the lights from outside of the hotel.

"Urara! What in the world are you doing?" Jun asked shocked. He could not believe what he was seeing. HIS GIRLFRIEND WAS ACTUALLY MAKING OUT WITH SHINJI. Hikari was watching them through the window even she was shocked she knew Shinji was going to be here but she never expected to see him making out with Jun's Girlfriend. That was pretty low but let's see what happens.

"Dude get lost she is mine." Shinji said getting pissed off.

"What are you talking about? She.." Jun got cut off by Urara.

"Jun I actually am with shinji.."

Jun watched them leave they were hugging each other and kissing. Jun was feeling how his heart broke in million pieces. He went slowly to his room as Hikari watched the whole scene.

"Oh no Jun!"

**So what do you guys think? It's my first fanfic with a lot of chapters the next chapter is going to be only about twinleafshipping and the final chapter as well anyway I hope you guys actually like this so far**

**Jun: **Great now I am heartbroken.

**Hikari:** don't worry Jun you can count on me.

**Jun:** thanks Hikari.

**Me:** Aww you guys are just so cute!

**Jun and Hikari:** And you are just so mean!

**Me:** Aww thank you that's so nice :]


End file.
